One Last Request, Reimei Uchuu
by LuNaTiC PsYcHo MaNiAc
Summary: Reimei is a skilled ninja, always killing mercilessly when it came to her enemies. But, what happens when she's the only other option to bring Sasuke Uchiha back? And what is she hiding? NaruxOc, may include some OOC bits. HIATUS.
1. Wings of a Butterfly

**A/N: Hey guys, this isn't my FIRST fanfic- but this is probably my best so far ^^**

**It's a Naruto fanfic, and there's no exact couple made…yet, at least.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, the Akatsuki would still be alive. And Sasuke wouldn't be a Gary Stue xD But I do, infact, own "Reimei Uchuu", the Uchuu clan, the "Hanabi" country, the "Kaminari" and "Tondo" villages, or any other OC's I've made.**

* * *

"Am I….going to…..heaven?" the voice croaked out, clearly hoarse- from all the screaming that he had done.

"No…." Brown eyes scanned over the victim, "I'm afraid that you're going to hell."

"Why……why is that?" the same, hoarse voice replied as he looked up at his murderer.

"Because- you've committed too many crimes in your lifetime," suddenly, the figure put its hands on their daggers handle.

"….Will I be able…to…change that?" this, was his question as he reached out for the figure, motioning for it to come closer.

The figure stepped closer, and then went on its knees- instantly revealing it's gender to be a girl, "There is, indeed." She held her dagger tightly in her left hand, and then closed her eyes. "Take back all your crimes….sacrifice them…..then, become the sacrifice yourself."

The guy closed his eyes, and sighed sadly. "Please, I beg of you…..tell my family…that……..I'm sorry…."

The girl nodded as she brought her dagger to where his heart should be, and placed it on the bare skin.

"I shall make this quick and painless. I do not wish to let you suffer for long." She said softly, in a sympathetic tone. She then started to press down slightly, and sent chakra to her dagger.

"Wait!" quickly, she stopped, and looked at the man questioningly. "I have…one last….request" she nodded, and waited for him to continue, her snow-like hair blowing through the soft breeze that just came by. "Please…tell me your name…"

She blinked, and nodded, quickly, she brought the dagger down, piercing his heart- she then brought her mouth to his ear- and whispered one last thing before the man died, "_Reimei Uchuu_."

* * *

"The Uchuu clan. From the _Kaminari_ village, in the _Hanabi_ country- they're one of the last pureblooded clans- but, they're very powerful. They even surpass the Uchiha clan, themselves." The blonde woman sighed, as she closed her eyes. "They have but very few members in their clan left- having died down from the war that went on with the Hanabi country, and the Lightning country thirty years ago…." She reopened her eyes, and then ran a hand through her hair. "…but, even with the low population they have right now- the remaining clan members surpass even the fourth his self."

"But….Granny Tsunade, what does this have to do with the mission?!" a blonde interrupted the fifth Hokage, his eyes showed that he was clearly bored, and that he thought the subject was tedious- but, he was also excited at the same time.

Tsunade's brunette colored eyes scanned the blonde, annoyed, "NARUTO!" A shrill, almost high-pitched voice came, followed by an '_ouch!_' and a '_thud!_' "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama- please excuse him!" the same voice said from earlier, except- this time in an embarrassed tone.

The blonde only shook her head, and closed her eyes again. "Naruto, there is a reason to why I'm explaining all this about the Uchuu clan…" her voice trailed off, but the tone clearly showed that she was very annoyed.

"Well then, Granny! Get to the point!" he stated, only to be hit by his pink haired friend again. "Ow! Sakura-chan…." He mumbled, in a slightly sad tone.

Suddenly, Tsunade stood up from her chair, and placed her hands on her desk- her eyes opened once again. "Team Asuma, team Kakashi, team Kurenai, and team Gai!" she states- her face in alarm.

"_Hai_!" the sixteen ninjas chorused, in immediate alert.

"Your mission is to retrieve the Black Shadow of the Uchuu Clan!" this, was followed by gasps from Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Tsunade's assistant- all of their eyes widening.

"But….Hokage-sama…..that's…….that's…." Gai stuttered, his black eyes opened in alarm, and his once 'cool' tone of voice now full of shock, and alarm.

"I know," the blonde girl replied, and closed her eyes tightly. "But, they are our only choice-"

"But, Tsunade-sama!" a black haired girl- of which was holding a pig. Stated, "You know how dangerous that is! No one even knows what they look like- let alone their name-"

Tsunade cut her off. "Shizune! I know…I know, but they are our only option!"

"I don't understand! Who's this 'Black Shadow' guy?!" Naruto exclaimed, clearly confused.

Tsunade sighed deeply, "The Black Shadow….is the only know member of the Uchuu clan that has mercilessly killed over a thousand of people- without anyone ever figuring out what they even looked like…." Tsunade trailed off. "The Black Shadow has also been able to defeat a whole platoon of Anbu ninja without even a trail of where they went- not even a faint scent."

The twelve ninja's eyes widened in returned. Clearly shocked. "Not even a scent!? Impossible!" came the alarmed voice from the only Inuzuka in the group, followed by a bark from his dog.

"I'm afraid so." Tsunade sighed softly. And scanned the group.

"But…how're we suppose to find this guy…if it's impossible?" Brown eyes looked at the Hokage in shock, her voice trembling slightly.

"Not impossible. Even though your mission is to retrieve the Uchuu. You must first go to the Kaminari village, and find out as much information as you can about the Black Shadow." Tsunade sat back down, and leaned back in a slightly careless manner.

"But…wh-why do we h-have to f-find him, a-anyways?" a stuttering Hyuga asked, her pale eyes full of worry

"Because, they are our only chances of bringing Sasuke back to the village." This sentence spiked two particular ninja's attention.

Quickly, Naruto ran forward, and placed his hands on the desk. "Well, what're we waiting for?!"

Tsunade glared at Naruto, then rolled her eyes. "Naruto, it's not as simple as that- I have no doubts that they will put up a fight-"

"-Oh, freaking, well! I can take this Black Sha-whatever guy! Any day, anywhere, any time!"

"Naruto! It's not as simple as that-"

Naruto's hands curled into fists, as he looked down at the desk, his bangs covering his eyes. "I will do anything…." His fists tightened, as a low growl came from his throat, "If it means bringing Sasuke back to the village!"

* * *

Reimei sighed softly as she looked at the guy of which she had just killed. Smoothly, she grabbed her dagger from his chest, and put it back in its holder. She scanned the body, and then looked at his face. Gently, she moved his hair from his closed eyes, and smiled sympathetically.

"_Shi Hikaru_….." she whispered softly, and closed her eyes. She sighed and put her mask on- it was pure black, with red spots where her eyes would be- and had a red rose on it. "….Rest in peace. For you will no longer have to regret."

Her smile faded as she stood up, and raised the hood of her black cloak. "I shall keep my promise to you, I swear," She mumbled softly, and then she backed away into the shadows. "I **will** apologize to your family for you."

She closed her eyes as she turned around, "May you rest with no regrets," this were her final words as she opened her eyes, and jumped up into the tree in front of her.

Quickly, she made a couple of unknown hand signs- immediately jumping from tree to tree afterwards- heading towards the _Tonbo_ village. Refusing to look back- for fear of breaking her only promise to the man she had just killed.

"Hikaru! Wake up! Come on, bud, wake up!" Reimei smiled sadly as she closed her eyes once again as she heard the sound of her victims comrades. "Hikaru!" this was the last thing she heard as she got out of hearing range.

Her smile faded, and she opened her eyes once again- her expression on her face solemn- but hidden behind the mask, "_Gomen, Okaa-san, Otou-san_." She whispered, as she looked around at her surroundings.

"_Gomenasai_"

* * *

"Naruto-kun…." Whispered the shy Hyuga as she stared at her crush in slight shock, and slight sympathy.

Tsunade sighed, and folded her hands together as she closed her eyes. "Very well," she says, and then bites here lip.

"Very well? Very well…what?" Naruto asks- a slight bit confused.

"You all will go immediately," She starts, and then opens her eyes. "Go home, and get packed- you guys will meet at the gates in an hour." She pauses, and then looks at Kakashi. "No later than!"

"Hai!" they all chorused, once again. Then everyone started leaving.

"Oh, and Naruto?" Tsunade looks at the blue eyed male sympathetically as he turns around; "Don't do anything reckless, okay?" she asks- the blonde only grins.

"You got it, Granny!" was his only reply before he runs out of the office- eager for the mission.

Tsunade chuckled slightly, and closed her eyes again. _That Naruto…_ she thought, smiling slightly. _…Will he ever learn?_

* * *

Reimei closed her eyes as she sat on the roof of a group of apartments, she was currently in the Tondo village, and was getting ready to fulfill her promise to Hikaru Shi.

Finally, she opened her eyes, and grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen from her pouch. She then started writing on the paper in fluent Kana.

Once she finished writing, she turned the paper around and put her pen back in her pouch. Quickly, she bit her thumb- letting some blood soak through, she then dabbed her other fingers slightly, and placed her bloody fingers on the back of the paper. After a second, she raised her hand, and then dabbed her index finger a bit more- once finished she marked her initial on the paper.

She smiled slightly, and then stood up- and put her hands in the familiar '_Tora_' symbol. "Henge" she whispered, instantly transforming into a random Tondo Anbu ninja. She then picked up the piece of paper, and jumped down, turning, she went to the apartments behind her- to the specific apartment '53.'

Frowning solemnly, she knocked on the door- and nodded as a girl- in her late twenties- answered the door. "Yes? Sir? How may I help you?" she asks, as I smile sympathetically- my Henges pale green eyes frowning.

"_Shi, Hana_?" I ask, in a deep, male voice.

"H-hai, What's wrong?" she asks, in an instantly worried tone of voice.

I only shake my head, and hand her the note. "We found this outside of the village….it's for you" I say, as she takes the note, and reads it over- her eyes widening as she read. She then flipped the note over- and instantly dropped it as she fell to her knees, crying.

"No…Hikaru…he can't be!" I only smile sympathetically, and sigh. "That…that…Black Shadow! How…how could he?!" she continued to sob as I shake my head, and leave once I see her children come downstairs- once out of hearing range, and out of sight, I do the 'Tora' sign again. And switch back to my original form.

Quickly, I start running again- a soft smile on my face as I whispered, in a taunting tone, "Yes…how could I?"

* * *

**Reimei – Twilight**

**Uchuu – Universe**

**Hanabi – Fireworks**

**Kaminari – Thunder**

**Hai – Yes**

**Gomen – I'm Sorry**

**Gomenasai – I'm So Very Sorry**

**Okaa-san – Mother**

**Otou-san – Father**

**Hikaru – Light**

**Shi – Death**

**Hana – Flower**

**Tondo – Dragonfly**


	2. My Obsession

**A/N: Ello! Back again, eh? Two in two days…be happy! :D I usually don't update like this….anyways- I noticed that theres a couple of typos, and I accidently switched to first person in the last chapter =/ I'ze sorry, I'm not fully used to writing in third person. I hope you guys can forgive me ^^'**

**Also, I forgot to mention- this story will contain really minor language- such as the first word in the whole story- but either way- it'll all be fine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own Reimei, Ai, Daisuke, Seiki, Bishou, and anything other that is custom made.**

------

"Dammit, Neji!" Naruto exclaimed, glaring at a certain pale-eyed Hyuga- having been frustrated with him for putting down Sasuke.

"You haven't matured at all, have you?" Neji asked, rolling his eyes; "You would think, after two and a half years of being away- you would've gotten some maturity knocked into you."

"Guys!" Came the voice of a miniature Gai; "Let's just get along! We're in this mission together to bring Sasuke-kun back to the village! Don't ruin your youthfulness with fighting!" he states, appearing between the Hyuga and the Uzumaki.

"Yes! Listen to Lee! Don't spoil your youth at such a young age!" Gai states, pumping his arm in the air.

"Yes! Gai-sensei! You know all!" Lee states, determination in his eyes as everyone sighs desperately at the two's act.

"Ugh…" Kakashi mumbles slightly at Gai and Lee's act. And then he sighed once again. "Anyways, pay attention!" he states seriously, looking over everyone.

"This is going to be a tough mission- because we all know it has at least a sixty percent chance to come out as a failure." Asuma said once they all started paying attention, "But, we'll have to do the best we can. We don't know who the Black Shadow is, or what they're fully capable of. So you need to have your guard up at all costs."

"But, what we do know is that everyone he's killed has become an enemy to the Hanabi country in some way," Kurenai added on, and looked at her former students, "When we get there, we'll have to keep our guard up at maximum. We don't know what will happen. Considering that the alliance with the Fire country and the Hanabi country is wearing thin,"

The group nodded, and waiting for them to continue; "But, on that subject, we also have some Anbu ninja heading towards the leader of the Hanabi country- hoping to renew the alliance. So there are chances that we won't have to worry as much." Asuma finished, as Kurenai only smiled kindly at him.

"So, with that said. Let's head off," Kakashi stated, and closed his eyes. "We should get to the Hanabi country in a minimum of seven days."

"_Yoshi_! I'm ready for anything!" Naruto states, grinning excitedly; "Believe it!"

_----_

"_Tadaima_!"

The word rang through the household in a regretful and solemn way, as if, hoping for a reply- even though it knew that it would get none.

That was how it always was when Reimei returned to her lone house hidden miles away from the Kaminari village. Of which, used to be where her immediate family lived.

She shut and locked the door behind her; followed by her taking her mask and cloak off, revealing her pale like skin. Sighing, she hung them up on the coat hanger by her door; and took off her white shoes -Or ninja open-toed boots if you prefer-, and started down the hall- towards her small bedroom.

It was quite simple, brown oak walls, and a painted pale purple mahogany wood floor. It had a small bed in the far right corner with white sheets and pillow-cases, and pale purple bed-spread; along with a mahogany end-table beside it, with merely a small drawer, a small shade-less lamp, and a picture on it.

Reimei sighed sadly as she shook her head, and walked to the dresser to the left of the room. Opening it, she pulled out a change of undergarments, along with a pair of black shorts, and a white noodle-string shirt.

She smiled weakly and left her room, heading towards her bathroom; once inside, she shut the door and placed her change of clothes on the sink counter. Then, she looked at her appearance in the mirror- instantly frowning at it.

"What am I doing to myself?" she mumbled, her tone full of sorrow as she studied her appearance. Her used-to-be snow-like hair now was turned a slightly pink color, along with dried crimson spots in random areas of her hair; Her pale skin having minor cuts all over it, and her clothes -along with her face- having splats of dried blood on it.

"I am so freaking sorry…."

_----_

"_Oi_! Kiba!" came the familiar voice of the Uzumaki- who was, as shown, calling for his dog-loving friend

"Hmm? Naruto? What is it?" Kiba asked his friend as he slowed down slightly- letting the blonde catch up with him.

"What do you think this guy will be like? You know; the Black Shadow dude?" Naruto asked him in a mere whisper- as if gossiping.

Kiba smirked; "He sounds pretty strong- but I'm sure Akamaru and I can take him down in five minutes straight!" He exclaimed in a slight whisper back to the Ramen-loving guy; then he patted his over-sized dog beside him, "Right, Akamaru?!" he asks his dog- who only barked happily in reply.

Naruto smirked, as well. "Five minutes? It'd only take me five seconds!" Naruto replied; "He may be all talk, but I'd make him run crying to his mother!"

Kiba snickered at Naruto's reply, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah; who's the genin here?" Kiba asked; only making Naruto's eye twitch in return.

"I won't be for long! You just watch, Inuzuka- one day, you'll take that back! And have to bow down to my awesomeness!" The blue eyed boy exclaimed, sounding slightly offended. Kiba just snickeredd once again.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that!" Kiba called after Naruto- and started speeding up his pace again- leaving a frustrated Naruto behind, muttering profanities to his self.

"N-Naruto-kun?" came a shy, and nervous voice behind the Uzumaki- who, of which, turned around in slight surprise- but then quickly smiled kindly at the Hyuga.

"Oh, hey Hinata!" Naruto said to his friend, a large grin on his face. "What's up?"

Hinata felt heat raise to her face, but did her best to shrug it off, "D-don't mind Kiba-kun…Y-you know how h-he is…" Hinata replied- keeping her eyes away from her crushes as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Ah! You're right, Hinata. I shouldn't let what he says!" Naruto exclaimed- A new, excited and determined, grin settled upon his face, "I'm stronger that this Black Shadow guy, no matter what!"

Hinata smiled weakly at Naruto, who, was now walking determinedly- a bright smile on his face; of which, made her whisper one thing happily, "Naruto-kun…."

_----_

Reimei bit her lip as she brushed her hair out. She had finished getting dressed from her shower; and had already blow-dried her hair- now she was brushing it out so that it wouldn't be so tangled later.

Once finished, she placed her brush down and left the bathroom- immediately heading towards the kitchen. The kitchen was just like a regular apartment kitchen; nothing special, really- the only significance is that the counters were made out of custom Oak and snow white Marble.

Reimei smiled at it, and then walked to the cabinet beside the fridge; opening it, she pulled out a box of Peach flavored tea packets. She grabbed one out, and then quickly put the box back and closed the cabinet door.

Sighing, she walked to the teapot and started boiling some water on the stove- and then went back to the fridge- opening it, she grabbed out a bowl of home-made Ramen, and set it on the counter behind her. She shut the fridge and then grabbed the bowl of ramen again- she went over to her microwave. She set the bowl in it, and then set the time for one minute, and pressed start- sighing, she sat on the counter behind her, and waited as she stared into nothing.

"_Aniki_…..where are you?"

_----_

"_Itadakimasu_!" Chorused at least three male voices - followed by the same males eating a few plates of some sort of Sushi.

"Daisuke-kun, how can you dig into your food like that?! It's….its unmannered like!" Exclaimed an appalled sounding voice; Of which- only earned a black haired male looking up at the only female of the group.

"_Koko sa_, _Ai_," Daisuke started, his brown eyes looking at the young female; "I never said that I had manners, did I?" he asked, a smirk upon his pale face.

"_Iie_….but still!" Ai replied, frowning as she ran a hand through her Brown hair.

"Gomen, Ai-chan," Started another male beside Daisuke, "But, you know Daisuke-kun, he's never had any manners of any sort," he finished, a polite smile caressing his lips.

Ai sighed desperately, then smiled weakly at the white-haired male, "I know, _Seiki_-kun," she said, then looked back at Daisuke, "But, it just annoys me greatly at how with us- he's such a slob. But with girls he doesn't even know- he acts like the perfect gentleman!" Ai exclaimed, pouting slightly.

Daisuke snickered at the brunette, and then smirked; "Oi, just because I'm awesome with the ladies- doesn't mean that you have to put down the man! _Aa_, _Bishou_?" the crimson eyed male asked the last guy at the table. Who was perfectly silent throughout this whole conversation so far.

"Huh? Oh, H-hai Daisuke …." Bishou said, looking at his plate once again. "Whatever you say."

Daisuke grinned triumphantly at this, "See? At least SOMEONE agrees with me!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh!" Ai countered, her pink eyes glaring at her former teammate, "He merely said 'Whatever you say'! He wasn't paying attention, so that doesn't count!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

Seiki chuckled slightly at his teammates arguing- which seemed to have been going on all the time.

He sighed softly, and looked out the window- his eyes showing hidden regret.

_I'm sorry, sister……I wish I could be with you right now- but I can't._

_------_

**Tadaima – I'm Home**

**Oi – Hey! (Usually used by men; women tend to use "Nee" instead of "Oi")**

**Yoshi – Alright/Okay**

**Aniki - An affectionate form of "older brother" (Slightly impolite, so it's usually only used between very close siblings or by a younger sibling who is at least teenaged)**

**Itadakimasu – said before eating a meal**

**Bishou - Smile**

**Koko sa – Here/Look (in this case, being used as 'Look')**

**Ai – Love**

**Aa - Yes**

**Iie – No/Nothing**


	3. Angels Cry

**A/N: I'm back! Three chapters in three days…I'm on a roll! :D**

**Also, I'm going to give it a couple of days more thought- but if my mind doesn't change- than the couple for this fanfic will be ReimeiXNaruto :D**

**Also, this one was a little hard to write- I didn't have a lot of ideas for it- especially at the end x.x**

**Anyways, there may be a couple of mistakes- but I didn't see any…so if there is- forgive me please ^^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE ANIME! Got it? Good! I do, however, own Reimei, the Hanabi country, the Kaminari village, and Reimei's family ^^**

* * *

The sound of the teapot whistling brought Reimei out of her thoughts.

Quickly, she got off of the counter and went to the oven; turning the burner off- she grabbed the teapot handle cautiously and set it on another burner on the stove- then, she went over to the microwave and grabbed the cooled-down bowl of Ramen, and set it on the counter.

Sighing, she grabbed a mug down from a cabinet and went to finish fixing her tea; still in thought slightly.

"Simply disgusting…" she muttered to herself- continuing her thoughts out loud, "Disgusting indeed," her words were full of venom- complemented by the harsh glare on her face.

"Horrible thing reality is these days…" she muttered, grabbing her teacup ad bowl of ramen- she went into her small dining room connected to the Kitchen and Hallway.

She then placed the plate down on the table- followed by her sitting down.

Sighing, she took a sip of the Tea, followed by her closing her eyes, muttering one thing angrily before she started to eat,

"Itadakimasu"

* * *

Sakura sweat dropped at Naruto's antics. Having been a little annoyed with him from earlier. She only shook it off mentally, and sighed as she looked at the sky.

_I wonder what this Black Shadow guy will be like... _She thought, and then closed her eyes. _Either way…it doesn't matter- we need him to help bring Sasuke-kun back to the village_

She opened her eyes, and brought her head down straight again. And then studied Hinata and Naruto; Hinata, was of course nervous. Her crush on the blonde being evident to the pink haired girl, but it frustrated Sakura to the point of insanity with the fact that Naruto was completely oblivious to the fact- making her want to just blurt it out herself. But, she had to resist the urge- considering that it wasn't her secret to tell.

Sakura smiled faintly as she looked to Lee, being a little ways ahead of Naruto- Lee's crush on Sakura disgusted her dearly. But, even Sakura, herself, had to admit that he was very kind. And maybe someday he'd find someone better than her- someone who'll look past his appearance.

Sakura sighed once again, and closed her eyes- her heart was set on one boy; and one boy only. To Lee's disappointment- but it seemed as if just pushed it behind him and tried to win her heart.

She had to give him props for his determination…but, she couldn't see why Lee couldn't get it through his mind that she didn't like him as more than a friend- and she may never feel that way about him.

But, either way, she regrets the way she treated him back when they first met. Being blind by his appearance to even consider him a friend- and that alone made her angry at herself.

Sighing, she shook her head out of her thoughts, and opened her eyes once again- sadness overwhelming her with her thoughts.

She did, in fact, like Sasuke quite a lot- but; after all these years; she wouldn't exactly say 'love.'

The reason is because she was caught in mixed feelings; and, crushes fade within time…even if they were deep crushes- and that was what she was mainly confused about.

She was questioning herself whether or not she loved Sasuke- and that was driving her insane.

_Ugh…_ she thought, and sighed once again. _Reality has turned so obscure now a day's…seems like there's no happy endings any more._

* * *

Reimei bit her lip as she cleaned off her dishes. She's been done eating for the past few minutes- and has been slowly cleaning off her dishes. Sighing, she put them beside the sink to dry- she then grabbed a small dish rag and dried off her hands, followed by her heading to her room once she set the rag on the counter.

She smiled to herself slightly as she headed back to her room, once inside she shut the door and sat on her bed.

Sighing solemnly she grabbed the photo off of her side-table, and looked at it.

She frowned as she studied the characters in the picture- all of them having Snow-colored hair; all of them having bright green eyes, except for one- who had a chocolate brown eye color.

Reimei smiled sadly as she studied her family picture. She, being the youngest, and most childish; she was six when the picture was taken- the day she graduated from the Kaminari ninja academy- but, she was foolish back that…and horrifyingly naïve.

Reimei bit her lip, disgusted- oh, how she envied herself back then.

She envied the happy moments with her family, the days of having no care in the word; and most importantly, the days of coming to a home full of people who loved and cared for you.

Now, those days are no more- and she is morally disgusted at how obscure the world has become.

Killing for a hobby….not even caring whether or not the person was innocent!

It angered her dearly; knowing that she couldn't make a difference in the world today, but, most importantly, knowing that all of the people she had murdered- she could never bring back.

Their families would have to suffer- just like how she's suffering.

And that, itself, was morally -and depressingly- disgusting; making Reimei hate herself more each passing day.

The only thing that she holds unto, though, is that she knows that her brother may still be alive- and somewhere out there in the world.

* * *

A happy brunette smiled as she looked at her former teammates from a while back, followed by her smiling weakly.

She hadn't been on too many missions with all three of them ever since she was promoted to Chunin- having made them do their separate missions most of the time, so they rarely got to see each other anymore.

So, when she heard that she was going to be able to go on this mission with them- she was absolutely delighted, considering it had been a week since they had last seen each other.

"Oi! Tenten!" came the voice of her former sensei- making the brown eyed girl look up from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Gai-sensei? What is it?" Tenten asked, looking at Gai questioningly.

"I was just wondering," he started off, in the same cool-like tone of voice he nearly always has, "Are you going to be ready for this mission? It is going to be very hard- but nothing that you young youths can't fully handle!"

Tenten giggled at her teachers antics; but only nodded her head, "Hai, Gai-sensei. I'm ready" she replied with a smile- and then closed her eyes as Gai went to asking Neji.

_Neji-kun…_ she thought, letting her thoughts consume her again.

It was true, she did like him very much- but, she was sure he didn't feel the same about her. And that did hurt her- but she'd have to get over it- no matter how much she didn't want to.

She had tried to get him to like her throughout the past years- but to no avail. And it frustrated her dearly; but in the end she finally gave up- whatever happens, will happen. She'd just have to wait to see the outcome.

She reopened her eyes, and then looked at the sky; hearing Gai and Lee have another 'moment,' of which, made her smile.

She was confused by the fact that Lee went after someone that he knows would never consider him as more than a friend- but, she knew that was sort of hypocritical of her. Considering she was chasing after someone she couldn't get.

But, even she had to admit that Lee had gone a little far with this. Sure, he's gotten her on friend-bases, but the brunette can't help but doubt that he and this…Sakura girl will ever end up together- but she didn't dare say it to him. For fear that it might hurt him dearly.

She shook her head, and smiled once again, thinking about her opinion on Lee and Sakura- it only made her laugh slightly.

_Really…it's amazing how much of a hypocrite I can be._

* * *

Reimei continued to glare at the family photo for a while longer until she slammed it down on the side table- the front of it facing downwards.

The brown eyed girl scowled slightly, and brought her knees up to her chest, and hugged them- feeling tears sting her eyes- making her cry out in slight frustration.

"Dammit!" she cried, shaking her head- as if to shake the tears away that were threatening to fall away.

"Why does this always get to me?! Why can't I just be like everyone else, and just feel numb?!" she exclaimed, digging her nails into her arms.

She glared at the ceiling as she leaned back- an angry expression on her face as she continued to bite her lip.

"It's always me…isn't it? Are you happy, **Aniki**?" she asked in a bitter voice- saying 'Aniki' with as much venom as she could possibly manage.

She laid down on her bed from her former position, she linked her hands together and rested them on her stomach as she continued to glare at the ceiling.

"Are you happy with the outcome?! Are you?!" she asked, still completely disgusted with the fact of her brothers disappearance.

"Are you happy with what I have become?" she asked once again, her voice becoming softer as she whispered one last thing before falling asleep.

"Are you happy that you abandoned me?"

* * *

"Alright- everyone!" Kurenai stated, getting the attention of the other fifteen ninjas as she turned around.

"We're going to camp here- considering it's almost nightfall- alright?" She asked, followed by a chorus of 'Okay,'

Kurenai nodded, satisfied- they all then started to work at setting up their camp. It was going to be a long journey, and they all needed rest for the next morning.

"We have four large tents. One will be for the girls- the other three will be for the boys" Asuma stated once they set the tents up.

"We're having a very early rise tomorrow- so I don't want to catch any of you up. Got it?" Kurenai asked, followed by everyone nodding obediently.

"Alright," Kakashi stated- in the same lazy tone he usually has- as he sat down, followed by everyone else.

"You all understand the mission, correct?" he asks, followed by another series of nods.

"Yes…why are you asking us this, sensei?" Sakura asked- a slight bit confused.

"Because, we don't know what will happen. And it's best that you understand it…" Kakashi started to explain more details as food was passed out- but was tuned out by a certain Blonde.

Naruto sighed- already bored with the conversation as he ate- he understood that all he had to do was catch some guy, and then get him to help bring Sasuke back. And that was all that mattered to him.

He didn't care whether or not this guy was going to put up a fight- in fact; he had no doubts that he could beat him with his hands behind his back.

But, what he wasn't sure about; was whether this guy would betray them or not- for all he knew, the Black Shadow could be in an alliance with Sasuke- and give the Leaf –including himself- false information.

Naruto groaned mentally, taking another bite of his _Dango_; he was curious as to what would happen- and that curiosity fuelled his excitement with every given moment.

He wasn't sure how long he was in his thoughts when he noticed everyone heading off the bed already. And the fact that it was already nightfall.

He sighed softly and stood up- finishing off his Dango.

Absent-mindedly he headed into a random tent- luckily being one of the boys' tents. Sighing softly, he laid down in a free area of the tent- ignoring the others talking as he continued to think about the mission.

After what felt like five minutes- he finally closed his eyes- falling into a deep sleep with one thought running through his head,

_I will bring Sasuke back to the village, No matter what!_

* * *

**Dango – A kind of round dumpling generally made from rice flour (in Hokkaidou, you can find potato dango, too) in either a sweet or savory flavor, depending on the other ingredients; the kind most commonly seen in anime/manga are called botchan/bocchan dango, and consist of three dango on a skewer: a pink one that takes its color from sweet red bean paste, a yellowish-white one that takes its color from eggs, and a green one that takes its color from green tea**


	4. My World

**A/N: Hello! Back again! :D Four in four days…I'm seriously on a roll xD**

**Anyways, theres a big time skip here, like…..sixteen days- considering it takes seven days to get to the Hanabi country from Konoha- and six days to get to the Kaminari village once you get to the borderline of the Hanabi country xD So yeah…I just wanted to speed things up a bit.**

**Oh yeah, Naruto and Reimei meet in this chapter- well, it isn't official, but, Reimei meets Naruto xD**

**Disclaimer: Me no owns Naruto, I one the custom villages, Reimei, her family, Seiki, Seiki's friends/teammates, and any other OC's or custom made things xD**

* * *

Reimei glared at everyone through her mask as she walked through the Kaminari village- bringing back old, bittersweet memories.

Currently, she was wearing a white, fox-like, Kaminari Anbu mask, and a white cloak- to disguise herself from everyone- though it wasn't like it was needed, with the Henge form she had.

She was heading to an important meeting; regarding a newly formed threat to the Kaminari village- she had gotten a message from a special bird. The bird was white with Pink and Black markings on it- it was set to be only sent out when the _KaminariKage_ needed her for important meetings. The bird was also the only thing that could track down her sent- so, of which, made Reimei threaten that if the Kage ever used it for anything other than tracking her down to give her important messages, that she would personally dispose of him herself.

Of course, though, no one else knew who she really was- considering she goes by an alias whenever in the village- being '_Aoi Owari_', taken from her clans bloodline limits, the _Owarime_, and _Aoime_- though, even with the alias, no one suspected her of being in the Uchuu clan; of which, made her grateful.

"E-excuse me, sir?" Reimei blinked and looked behind her, to a girl no younger than five tugging on her Anbu cloak- which made Reimei smile sympathetically.

"Hmm? How may I help you?" Reimei asked- making her tone of voice sound innocent; so it showed that she was a girl.

The young girl blushed, clearly embarrassed; then, hesitantly, she put her hands together- as if asking for food.

The gesture made Reimei smile softly behind her mask, and then reach in her pouch- pulling out enough _yen_ that'd last for at least a month worth of food; "Here, don't spend it all in one place, alright?"

The girl looked shocked at the gesture- but then grinned happily and thankfully, "T-thanks ma'am!" she states- then clutches the yen- then turns around and runs off, a wide grin on face.

Reimei sighs softly and turns back around- her face going expressionless again- even though it was unseen to everyone else as she started heading towards the Kage tower again,

_I'm almost there, be happy- you useless piece of a shinobi._

* * *

"Are we there yet?" came the voice of a particular black haired ninja- who's hair was pulled up, giving his head a shape that sort of resembled a pineapple.

"Almost, Shikamaru," Asuma replied to his student, a slight smile on his face; "We're at least another couple miles off."

"Ugh….how troublesome," Shikamaru replied, groaning in annoyance.

"Shikamaru-kun, relax! We'll be there real soon," Replied a slightly high-pitched voice; of which, made Shikamaru sigh and look at the blonde girl beside him.

"Yeah, yeah, Ino," He replied, than looked ahead of him, "I know…it's just troublesome."

Ino laughed at her teammate's reply- having grown fond of him from all the years of being his teammate.

Shikamaru sighed and looked to his childhood friend to the right of him; who was currently eating Barbeque chips, "Eh, Chouji? You're eating them again? I thought you ran out."

The chubby ninja merely laughed, and shrugged; "I bought more in the village we were in last night!" he replied enthusiastically.

"And you're eating them…on a mission?" Ino asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Well, it's not like we're under any danger or anything right now," he shrugged, and then grinned; "Besides- they calm the nerves!"

Shikamaru chuckled at his friend, and then shook his head- looking ahead of him.

_Troublesome teammates…_ he thought, rolling his eyes; _But, I can't help but be glad that I have them as friends._

* * *

"Hell no!" Reimei –or 'Aoi'- shouted, punching her fists on the desk, of which was in front of where the KaminariKage sat- a harsh glare on her face.

"But, Aoi! You're the only one for this job!" he replied back- a little shocked.

"I am **not** the only one for the job!" Reimei replied, growling slightly, "I understand an assassination mission for an actual _**threat**_ to the village! But…this just isn't fair!"

"How is it not fair?!" He asked, glaring at the younger girl.

"He's just an average thief! Not even a ninja! Why don't you just get the Uchuu police force out on him?! He doesn't need to be killed!" Reimei exclaimed, still glaring at him, "You're a pathetic excuse for a Kage!"

"Me?! Pathetic?! Are you forgetting who you're talking to?!" This time the Kage stood up, glaring at the former Anbu ninja.

"No, I know exactly who I'm talking to!" Reimei growled again, "You're completely vile! If anything, I should kill you right now!"

The Kage's face visibly went into complete and utter fear- making him fall back in his chair; "Y-you wouldn't!"

Reimei looked at the desk, "I would if I could!" she started, her fists tightening- "There's only one thing that's stopping me."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"The fact that there's no use in killing you- it would mean absolutely **nothing**," were her final words to him as she turned around, walking to the door.

"Wait- where are you going?!" he asked Reimei, appalled; Reimei didn't reply, she only left the room, slamming the door shut behind her- but not without hearing his last words, "Your parents would be vastly disappointed with you!"

Reimei bit her lip as she put her Anbu mask back on, walking angrily out of the KaminariKage building; quickly, she walked into an alleyway- and then leaned against the wall, glaring across from her;

"You're wrong, Kaminarikage-**sama**" she said, saying 'Sama' with visible venom, "They would be proud."

* * *

"Alright, everyone!" Gai stated, turning around as everyone looked at him and the other three teachers.

"The Kaminari village is up ahead! I want you to be with great youth!"

Kakashi sighed, and looked at everyone, "Remember our mission, we're going to have to ask around to see if anyone knows anything about the Black Shadow of the Uchuu Clan; alright?"

"Hai!" chorused everyone else.

"Once we get inside the village- we will all split up," stated Kurenai and Asuma, both having a slight smile on their face.

"Well then, let us head off!" Gai exclaimed happily, turning around and leading the way- followed by everyone else.

Naruto sighed as they continued to walk, he was silent for once, but that was partly because he was exhausted from how early he had to wake up this morning- the other part was the fact that he was dangerously close to finding this Uchuu guy.

After a few minutes, everyone was right outside the village, "Alright, we'll all split up- meet back here in four hours!" Kakashi ordered- followed by everyone splitting up with someone else- but Naruto chose to go alone.

The blonde grinned and started running forward- while looking at some civilians.

Excitedly, he stopped and went to a small weapons shop to his right- hearing a friend '_Okairi_!' from the shop keeper as Naruto entered.

"_Konnichiwa_! The blonde exclaimed as he walked up to the man.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the man asked, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Uhm…hai! Actually, do you know anything about the Black Shadow person? From the Uchuu clan?" he asked, slightly confused.

The shop keepers eyes widened, then quickly he replied, "N-no! I do not!" he states, and shakes his head; "I'm afraid that us commoners aren't told anything about the ninja."

Naruto blinked, but nodded; "Yoshi, thanks anyways- _Ja ne_, old man!" Naruto exclaimed, and turned, leaving the shop; not paying to the shop keepers actions.

* * *

Reimei glared at the wall in front of her and stood up straight- she had been leaning against the wall for a good thirty minutes as she calmed herself down- she sighed as she took off her mask and cloak –revealing her henge's form- and put them in her backpack she was carrying- followed by her leaving the alleyway, walking towards the best place to go to for food, which was called '_Kawasekai _Café,' of which, was a small restaurant that served many things- but she didn't just go there for the food, she was fairly close to the owner of the shop, and the owners children; them being the only ones –besides the Kaminarikage- that knew who she really was.

Reimei didn't know how long she was walking until she ran into someone- falling down, "Oh god! I'm so sorry!" she states.

The guy just grinned and shook his head- standing up, he put his hand out to help Reimei up- which she gladly took, "Don't worry! I wasn't looking where I was going, either!" he states, smiling at the girl.

Reimei smiled- not having the heart to be mean at the moment- as she looked at the guy who helped her up, he had blonde hair, and absolutely gorgeous blue eyes.

She blinked, and smiled; "I'm Aoi Owari," Reimei said, watching as the Blonde nodded- "What's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!" the blue eyed boy exclaimed- it was only then that Reimei noticed his _Hitai-ate_, which had the Konoha symbol on it.

"Hokage?" she asked him, having a spacey look in her eyes, "Isn't that the leader of the Konoha village?"

Naruto nodded hyperly, grinning so wide- that Reimei thought it would get stuck like that.

"Hey, Naruto-san?" she asked politely, smiling, "Would you like to go to eat? I know the best place for food around here."

Naruto's grin widened –is possible- and then nodded; "Sure! I'm on a mission…but a small break won't hurt!" he states, still grinning.

Reimei nodded, and grin as well, _damn, this boys smile is contagious_; "Follow me, then."

Reimei sighed softly as she started walking to the café, thinking one answerless question, _What's a Konoha ninja doing in Kaminari?_

* * *

Seiki sighed softly as he continued to walk along the path, ignoring Ai and Daisuke- who were arguing, once again.

Usually, Seiki tolerated the two's bickering, but at the moment- it was annoying him dearly; making the headache he already had twenty times worse.

"Hey…S-Seiki-kun!" came the voice of Bishou, making Seiki look back at the younger boy questioningly.

"Hmm? Bishou-kun? What is it?" Seiki asked the white-blonde male, who was no more than sixteen years old.

"Well..er…I was wondering…" Bishou trailed off, closing his Crème colored eyes, "Your sister, what was she l-like?"

Seiki chuckled slightly at Bishou- used to his usual shy self; "Ah….Rei…" he muttered, and then looked up at the sky, "She was absolutely amazing…" he trailed off.

"Was? What do you mean was?" came Ai's voice- now interested in the conversation, considered she, nor the others, had ever heard Seiki talk about his sister.

"Ah…I haven't seen her since she was eleven…so, about four years now- so I don't know whats happened to her," Seiki sighed.

"Why'd y-you leave?" Bishou asked, confused.

Seiki only sighed and shook his head- refusing to say anything else on that subject.

It only made Ai, Daisuke and Bishou look at eachother worriedly.

* * *

Reimei smiled as she sat at a table with Naruto in the small Café, they had just placed in their orders- and the Café owner, _Tentou_, said that she'd bring them their food in a few minutes.

"So…Naruto-san, what brings you to the Kaminari village?" she asked, resting her elbows on the table as she rested her chin on the palms of her hands.

"Oh, we were sent on a mission to get information on a certain ninja from this village," Naruto stated, blinking.

"Oh really? Who? I may know this ninja," Reimei replied, grinning slightly.

He smiled, and nodded; "They call him the 'Black Shadow of the Uchuu Clan'," Naruto stated in a slight whisper- resulting in Reimei's eyes widening.

"Oh…I see…" Reimei mumbled, glaring at the table; "I'm afraid I only know very little on this ninja," she lied.

"Really? Because someone else said that civilians aren't told these things," Naruto stated- looking at the girl before him.

Reimei shook her head, "Civilians here don't take lightly to foreigners," she started, "Nearly everyone here knows about him- but there's very few that actually know things on the Uchuu."

"Really? So those people who know, they must be pretty important, eh?" Naruto asked, grinning- oblivious to the _kunoichis_ expression.

"I suppose…I wouldn't consider myself important, though," she replied, sighing, "The Kage here- he doesn't give a damn about us Anbu," She added in a mumble.

This only made Naruto's eyes widen, "You're an Anbu?!" he asked, shocked- of which, only made Reimei nod slightly.

"Yes, actually- I am," she states, sighing softly, "So was the Black Shadow."

Naruto grinned, "So you know him? Sweet!"

Reimei just shook her head, "I'm afraid that he's a mysterious guy- as I said before, I know very little about him…" she trailed off, then looked at Naruto- and said with clear venom in her voice, "But tell me, what does **Konoha **want with him?"

* * *

**KaminariKage – Thunder Shadow**

**Aoi Owari – Blue End**

**Aoime – Blue Eye**

**Owarime – (The) End Eye**

**Yen – Japanese money**

**Konnichiwa – Good Afternoon/Hello**

**Okairi – Welcome**

**Ja ne – See You Later**

**Kawasekai – River World**

**Hitai-ate – The headband that ninja wear**

**Tentou – Heaven**

**Kunoichi – Female ninja**


	5. Hurt Me

**A/N: I'm sorry! This chapter is shorter than the others….but I had slight writers block =/ I couldn't really think of anything.**

**Also, it was hard to pick a song to base the chapter around x.x…**

**Anyways, I have a poll up that you guys should vote in…it's about the fanfic ^^ Like…if you want to make the couple a triangle or not xD**

**Disclaimer: READ THE OTHER FREAKING CHAPTERS! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I OWN ALL THE OC'S AND CUSTOMS!**

* * *

Naruto seemed a little taken aback by this question, considering he noticed how much hatred the henged girl in front of him had when she said 'Konoha.'

"Huh?" Naruto asked her confused, which, made Reimei –or, in his case, Aoi- bite her lip

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-san," 'Aoi' replied, and looked to the side; "It's just, I tend to get a bit jealous of him from time to time," she lied- though the lie wasn't seen by the knucklehead ninja

Naruto grinned, and laughed slightly; "Ah! Don't sweat it, Aoi-chan! I understand!" the blue eyed boy stated happily, not noticing the suspicion hidden in her eyes.

Aoi smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head; "Anyways, I'm sorry about that…it's not my business to know that Konoha needs with him."

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning happily again- which make Aoi grin as well.

"Anyways, what do you need to know about him?" the girl replied- smiling brightly at the blonde, which made him grin.

"Well…" he started, but was cut off as a teenage boy- no more than his age, set food down at the table.

"Ah, there you go!" he stated, smiling happily; "Enjoy!" he then looked at Aoi, "Konnichiwa, Aoi-chan! How are the missions? Got any bloody and gruesome assassinations lately?" he asked her, making Naruto blink in confusion slightly as Aoi laughed.

"No, Rei-kun," Aoi replied, rolling her eyes, "I've just had average missions lately, they're going good though."

She then flashed 'Rei' a look that said 'Shut-Up-And-Leave' - of which, Naruto somehow caught, but the look went as fast as it came;

"Anyways, **Rei-kun**, Naruto-san and I need to get back to talking; I'm helping him by giving him some information of the **Black Shadow**," Aoi replied to Rei, saying 'Rei-kun' and 'Black Shadow' like she was hinting something- of which, Naruto didn't catch.

Rei blinked, shocked, and then looked at the Uzumaki boy, his eyes narrowing slightly; "A Konoha shinobi, I see…" he mumbled, then his face went into one that looked of sorrow, "Naruto, was it?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, The next Hokage!" Naruto grinned, acting like he didn't hear anything they just said; even though he clearly did.

Rei nodded, and sighed; closing his eyes, then, he leaned down; whispering in Naruto's ear, "If you know whats good for yourself, you wouldn't chase after the Black Shadow………." Then, he leaned back up, and grinned again; "Alright, if you need me, I'll be back there-" he pointed behind him to the kitchen "-With Koe-neechan, alright?" he said, then waved and turned around, heading back to the kitchen.

Naruto blinked, confused about what the red-headed boy just warned him about, but then just shrugged it off.

"Anyways, Naruto-kun," Aoi stated, smiling, "What do you need to know about the Black Shadow?"

Naruto grinned, and shrugged; "Well…" he started- completely oblivious to what he was fixing to get himself into….of only he had known, well…then things may not turn out what they're going to be like.

* * *

The black haired male sighed as he rested on a bench, he had to meet the others in an hour- and with all his searching for information on the Black Shadow, he came without an avail.

His onyx colored eyes studying the civilians that passed by as if he wasn't even there; but he did earn occasional looks.

He sighed and looked at the sky, his guard was down; considering he was in a village surrounded by people, but that didn't stopped him from keeping his senses up.

Suddenly, he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, than the person sat down beside him.

"Hey Sai-kun" stated the familiar voice of Sakura, "Have you had any luck?" she asked him.

He shook his head no, but smiled at the pink-haired teen anyways, "What about you?" he asked; his smile wasn't as fake as it used to be- he was getting better at being around people. Naruto changed him; that blonde could change anybody if he had a desire to- or, at least, that's what Sai believed anyways.

Sakura merely shook her head 'no', which made Sai sigh softly, and close his eyes.

"It seems as if everyone here knows who he is…" Sakura trailed off as she looked at the sky as well.

"…They just seem to be afraid of him," Sai finished for his friend, sighing softly, "And so, they're acting as if no one knows who he is."

Sakura nodded, closing her eyes as she leaned back a bit, "Exactly….I ran into everyone else- and they say that they haven't had any luck. Except for Naruto…I haven't ran into him yet."

Sai blinked, and shrugged slightly, "I see…"

Sakura smiled and looked at Sai, he reminded her of Sasuke sort of- though, their personality's are quite different; they can be alike in some ways.

Sakura sighed and looked at the ground, then she closed her eyes again; "We better head off again…we have to meet up in an hour."

Sai nodded, slightly confused on what to say- considering he was still learning with social skills, "Yeah," was his only reply.

Sakura sighed and stood up, then smiled at Sai; "Good luck," she states, and then waves; walking off- followed by Sai smiling politely after her.

"You too."

* * *

Reimei smiled at Naruto, she had given him little on herself, but, they weren't anything vital on her; she mostly had just given him some things on the Uchuu clan; the only thing that she actually told him about her was that the 'Black Shadow' killed only actual threats- which he didn't seem to surprised about.

"Anyways, Naruto-san," Reimei said to him, smiling, "Let me warn you know…" she started, waiting to see if he was going to say anything.

She smiled when he just looked at her questioningly, "If you ever run into any Uchuu- if they activate their Owarime…do not look in their eyes- and get the hell out of there. It may take a big toll on the user- but the victim will die if they look in their eyes."

Naruto's eyes widened; "Ha-has the Black Shadow ever used that?" he asked, as Aoi shook her head.

"No, fortunately…it's a horrible way to die- not even knowing what hit you. He refuses to use that part of his bloodline unless it's one hundred percent necessary."

Naruto sighed from slight relief, then grinned at her; suddenly, he waved as someone walked in the café.

"Oi! Neji! Over here!" Naruto said happily, making Reimei's eyes widen slightly, _Theres more than one Konoha shinobi here?!_

A pale eyed brunette boy walked over- he looked at least a year older then her- give or take a year or two; he –who Reimei assumed was 'Neji'- looked at Naruto, his eyes in a slight glare.

"Naruto," he said, and blinked, "There you are. Sakura wanted me to tell you that we have to meet up in an hour."

He then looked at Reimei- his glare didn't intimidate her, it only made her glare back at him- "Who's she?" he asked, making the henged girl smirk.

"Oh! This is Aoi! She's amazing! She's both Anbu, and she knows the Black Shadow too!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning.

"No, Naruto-san. Don't give me so much credit," Reimei said, shaking her head; "I'm merely a ninja like yourself, the only difference is that I take on dangerous missions- I've assassinated thousands- but they were all actual threats to the village- I swear."

Naruto grinned again- as Neji nodded; "Neji Hyuga," he stated harshly, giving Reimei a look that said 'I-Know-You're-Not-Who-You-Say-You-Are,' he then looked back at Naruto, "As said; we're meeting up in an hour….don't be late."

Naruto nodded and grinned- then looked back at Reimei as Neji left, making her bite her lip; _Hyuga, eh? He'll regret that he ever found out._

* * *

Rei sighed softly, looking through the window of the kitchen as his twin, Koe, cooked some food for the customers.

"Poor guy…" he mumbled, having seen what happened with Neji.

"Hmm? What happened now, Rei-niisan?" Koe asked, glancing up at her brother for a split second.

"A Hyuga- I think, from Konoha just entered…looks like he just figured out that 'Aoi' wasn't who she really was by the look on Reimei's face." He stated, and backed away from the door, walking towards his sister.

"Ah, well; he sealed his fate there. Seems as if he's idiotic enough to go and let Reimei-chan know that….." Koe replied, quickly moving her red-hair out of in front of her so she could see the food she was cooking.

Rei laughed at her, and shrugged; "What do you suppose happens to those who figured out? I know she doesn't kill them- hell, she barely has the heart to kill actual threats…she's too kind for that."

Koe shrugs, "She probably just erases their memorys up to that day…or at least erase her from every being in their memories."

The male red-haired boy nodded, his Silver colored eyes looking at the kitchen doors as he started walking back towards them, "Most likely…" he trailed off as he continued to watch Naruto and Reimei; his face then fell as he watched Reimei get up and leave, waving to the Naruto boy.

"Well then…we can ask her next time we see her," he states, closing his eyes as he silently prayed for the boy.

* * *

**No translations today o.o…Enjoy ! :D Also, one last thing- Idk when I can get the next chapter out…I have a few friends over- so I'll update ASAP! :D**


	6. Hard To Say

**A/N: Soo…I broke my streak, didn't I? xD I'm sorry.**

**But hey- this one is longer than the last, so be happy :D**

**I wasn't fully satisfied with chapi five though. I want a minimum of 2,000 words- though I was at like…1,6- something x.x 1,652 I think, but IDK.**

**Anyways, vote in my poll please XD It's of the couple with Reimei and such. Like, if you want a triangle or not xD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I OWN ALL THE OC'S/CUSTOMS!**

* * *

Neji glared slightly as he continued to walk away from a shop; heading towards the library, for some research.

The last person he saw, he asked them who 'Aoi the Anbu ninja' was; earning a reply that he has never heard of her- this time the man was truthful.

Neji knew that something was up with her; he knew that the girl was in a henge. The only problem was, was that he had no clue who she was- and he wasn't sure if the girl was after Naruto or not.

Nor if the girl was an enemy, so he was going to do a little research on the ninja in this village- considering that the man had given him information that somewhere there's a book that listed all the ninja in they have; it confused Neji- but he had to remember the fact that the village is different from Konoha.

Suddenly, Neji was pulled deep into an alleyway- making him widen his eyes from shock as there was a 'poof' noise.

He blinked as the Aoi girl came walking into the alleyway, glaring at the Hyuga boy, "Shocked?" she asked, making Neji glare slightly.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Of what?" he asked.

"The fact that I caught you so quickly," she stated, glaring back at Neji, "Let meme give you some advice;" she started, watching as Neji activated his Byakugan; he then looked at her hand- noticing her focusing her chakra into her fingers, "Next time, keep your guard up."

Neji then backed away slightly- going into his fighting stance as she came closer- which only made her laugh, "Relax- I don't want to fight."

"Yeah? And why are you building chakra into your hand?" he asked, glaring; which made the brunette –or at least, who he thought was an brunette- laugh once again.

"Look, boy;" she started, making Neji narrow his eyes as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "If you know what's good for you- leave the village and leave the Black Shadow the hell alone, got it?" she asked, which only lead to the Brunette boy scowling.

"I am on a mission to gain information on him, I'm not abandoning the mission," he stated, making the girl in front of him glare at Neji harshly.

"Fine then, have it your way." She states, suddenly using her right hand and bringing it straight to his gut; making his eyes widened.

Suddenly, his eyes started to drop as he started to fall forward- hearing one last thing before he lost consciousness, "_Tei Hira_."

* * *

Naruto smiled to himself as he walked along the road to the meeting point. He hadn't found out to terribly much from the girl, Aoi, but he found out some useful stuff- and he was happy for that.

But, he couldn't help but wonder what that boy, 'Rei', meant by the look he gave Naruto, and it was quite confusing for him.

Considering the way he was, Naruto couldn't figure it out at all- and, surprisingly, it was bugging him.

Sighing, he just shook his head- deciding that he would worry about it later.

Suddenly he saw a familiar purple-haired girl in the distance, making him grin happily.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!" he states, running up to the girl- seeing her turn around.

She blushed, and smiled slightly at Naruto; "K-konnichiwa Na-Naruto-kun," she states happily to him once he gets to her.

Naruto grins happily, and then stretches slightly; "So…did you have any luck with anybody?" he asks, looking at the pale-eyed girl.

"N-no…h-have you?" she asks, messing with her fingers.

Naruto nods happily, "Yes! Well, some luck anyways," he replies, his grin widening.

Hinata's blush worsens as she looks at her hands, "T-that's good."

Naruto nods again; "Anyways! We better get going to meet up with everyone- don't want to be late, _ne_?" he asks, followed by the Hyuga girl slowly shaking her head 'no.'

Naruto grins wider –if possible- and nods. "C'mon, then!" he states, grabbing the girls wrist, and dragged the flustered girl along to the meeting point.

Hinata's eyes widened as she was dragging along- but yet, no one seemed to notice an Anbu ninja carrying a Hyuga boy on her shoulder- of which; would've saved them a lot of trouble had they noticed.

* * *

Reimei growled as she noticed the Hyuga boy wake up. She was hidden in the shadows- so naturally, he couldn't see what her; but he knew she was there.

"Who are you?" he asked, making Reimei laugh.

"What's it to you?" she asked, making her tone of voice go to her henge's, Aoi.

"Aoi, was it?" he asked, glaring- that's when Reimei notice him activate his 'Byakugan,' making the brown-eyed girl smirk.

"Activating your Byakugan, ne?" she asked, still smirking, "Pathetic….I would think someone from the Hyuga clan would be more skills."

Her smirk widened as she notice his eyes widened; "How did-"

"-I know what the Byakugan was? Simple, you've been fainted for a while now; so I took the time to research that 'great' Konoha village. The Hyuga clan was fairly easy to find," Reimei replied, grinning satisfyingly as he looked her over.

"Right next to the Uchiha clan;" she added, rolling her eyes.

"Who are you?" Neji asked once again; "You don't look like that 'Aoi' girl."

Reimei burst out laughing in amusement, and then shook her head; "Aoi? Really, Neji-_**kun**_, you noticed yourself that I wasn't who I said I was," she replied, saying 'kun' with visible venom.

Neji's eyes narrowed; "So who're you then?" he asked, making Reimei roll her eyes again.

"First off, I'm not a spy, nor am I after Naruto-san…" she trailed off, and sighed; "Like hell would I hurt the innocent…" she whispered unaware that Neji heard, "But, I am in the Anbu- or, I was, at least."

Neji blinked, but continued to glare; "Then, what are you?" he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer, considering he hasn't gotten a straight answer at all yet.

"Awww, you don't trust me?" she asked, noticing the harsh, untrusting glare in his eyes; "Smart boy," she added, and then walked out from the shadows; walking up to the boy.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan as he got a clear view on her- but, he couldn't fully see her since Reimei had her mask on.

She smirked, "I'm someone who you shouldn't fear," she started off, "I won't hurt you, I only target true threats," She stretched slightly.

"But still; don't think I'm letting you go; I know that there are more than two of you guys. And I won't let you have the chance to tell them what you found out about me."

Neji's eyes narrowed further, a little confused; "Why would you care if I told them? We're trying to find the Black Shadow- why do you care about him?" he asks, biting his lip from frustration as Reimei laughed again.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," she states, backing up into the shadows again.

* * *

Sai sighed softly as he waited for everyone, he was the first one there- and he was currently painting again.

He smiled to himself slightly as he continued to paint, he knew that he changed- and he was thankful to Naruto for that, besides, who knows where they would be right now if he hadn't changed?

No one…or at least, no one he knew anyways.

Sai will admit that he has no clue how to socialize- well, mainly at least- but, he was learning; slowly.

Though, he finds it very helpful with all the people he was meeting- considering Sakura told him that he can't learn everything from simple books.

Quickly, Sai looked up as he saw Naruto and Hinata come to the meeting point- then he smiled at them.

"Konnichiwa," he said politely as Naruto walked up to him- grinning happily.

"Hey!" the knucklehead ninja exclaimed, grinning happily.

"Have any luck?" Sai asked, his voice a slight monotone- showing that he still wasn't too great with emotions- but Naruto didn't seem to notice it.

"Yeah, actually! I met this girl who knew the Black Shadow! She told me some stuff about him- she was really awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning.

Sai nodded in acknowledge, and continued his painting; "That's good," he states.

Naruto nods, and sits down in front of the pale-skined boy, still grinning wildly; "What about you?" he asks.

Sai shakes his head, "The only thing I found out is something that's based on the whole Uchuu clan, nothing about him in particular."

Naruto nods, "Yeah? What did you find out?" he asked, clearly interested.

"The fact that when they want to be, they are masters of manipulation, as in, they are perfect at finding out information- and, that nearly everyone in their clan is able to handle two chakra types when they're ten."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Really?! They must be like…a super clan!" he exclaimed, shocked.

Sai shrugged, "I suppose," he stated, then looked at the sky, "Apparently, the Uchuu clan puts more pressure on the kids who're going to be ninjas- making them train harder, and become stronger at an alarming rate."

Naruto blinked, "That's not so special- I'm going surpass every one of them! And then they'll see who's stronger!"

* * *

"So, who am I?" Reimei asked Neji, it's been about thirty minutes- and Neji still hasn't gotten a straight answer out of the girl- but, it wasn't like she would willingly give him one, anyways.

"You never told me that," Neji said, growling slightly; but it only lead to Reimei laughing again.

"I'm giving you hints, aren't I?" she asked, rolling her eyes, making Neji's eyes widen for a split second- then narrow.

"You're putting on an act," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Eh…what?" she asked, blinking, then glared at him; "What do you mean by 'act'?!"

"You're acting like this purposefully. You're putting on an act- you're not truly like this. You're acting different so that I won't see your real personality," Neji elaborates, observing as the girl growled slightly.

"Yeah? Well, what do you know?! You know nothing about me!" Reimei protested- still glaring at Neji.

"I know more than you think, 'Black Shadow' of the Uchuu Clan," he states, still observing her.

Reimei's eyes widened, then they narrowed; "Oh really? And makes you assume that, Hyuga?" she asks- her voice cracking slightly.

"I can tell by the way you're talking. What you're saying- it leads to you being the Black Shadow" he states, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh really? They didn't teach you Hyuga's anything back in Konoha, did they?!" she asked, it was clear that Reimei was being defensive- considering, she was putting on an act- but she was also to kind-hearted to fully go through with the act.

"If I'm so wrong, why are you acting so defensive? And why is it that your voice cracked?" Neji asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You know nothing! I am not being defensive, and my voice didn't crack either!"

"I know you're acting, you're not really this way," Neji countered, still glaring, "You're too kind-hearted for this, you can't hurt me, you can't truly put on your act- hell, it hurts you every time you have to assassinate someone."

Reimei bit her lip, still glaring at the Byakugan-eyed boy; "And what makes you observe that?"

Neji just smirked, "The way you're acting- I can easily tell."

Reimei just growled again, shaking her head; "Yeah? Well, hate to break it to you- but your assumptions are completely wrong!" she yelled, and then opened the door to her right, "And good luck getting out of here, I have the whole room completely rigged!"

Neji scowled slightly, "Also, those ropes that are binding your wrists and legs to the chair- they're made of very thick leather- good luck trying to break them!" she added, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her- concealing him into complete darkness- followed by her leaning against the wall across the door.

She bit her lip again as she took off her mask- wiping her eyes from the tears that were slowly cascading down her face.

"You know nothing, Hyuga…" she whispered, slowly sliding down the wall, "You know nothing about me."

* * *

**Ne – Right**


	7. All Good Things Come To An End

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is shorter than the others x.x But, I got a late start on it, and I had a bit of writers block.**

**Please forgive me :P**

**But, anyways, with that said. Enjoy the fanfic, Seiki and his group have two parts in here xD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I own Seiki, Ai, Daisuke, Bishou, Reimei, Tora Kotetsu, Hana Kotetsu, and all the other OCs/Customs.**

* * *

"Seiki-kun!" came a slightly high-pitched voice, making the white-haired boy cringe; "Where have you been all this time?! I missed you!"

Seiki glared behind him as he heard a couple of snickers, making the two instantly shut up, "Hi, Hana-san…" he said reluctantly as he looked in front of him.

He cringed again as the bleach-blonde girl squealed, a high-pitched, fangirl-like squeal.

"So, what brings you like, uh, here?" she asked, instantly glaring at the brunette girl behind him- earning a glare back from her.

"It's none of your business, idiot!" Ai exclaimed, stepping closer to Hana.

"Oh, if it's Seiki-kun's business, it is so totally my business!" the scarlet-eyed girl said back, stepping closer to her as well.

"Oi! Hana-san, Ai-chan!" Seiki stepped in between the two, putting his hands on their shoulders and pushing them back, "No fighting! We're here on important business, remember?"

Ai growled and nodded, stepping back beside Bishou and Daisuke, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Hana 'humph'ed and flipped her hair- stepping back herself; "What-ever!" she states, rolling her eyes, then looked at Seiki all dreamy-like- making Seiki inwardly gag, "So, Seiki-kun, what'd you need from my most, like, awesome house?"

Seiki shook his head, "I'm looking for Tora Kotetsu- is he here?" the green-eyed boy ask, a polite smile on his face as he looked at his former teammate- her crossed-out Kaminari hitai-ate hanging around her waist.

"Oh, Kotetsu-nii? Yeah! Of course!" she stated, smiling- then glared at the three behind him, "Come along, now! I'll show you to him!"

Seiki nodded and smiled at the blonde, then followed her as she started down the hall- chuckling to his self as he heard Ai mumble profanities under her breath.

"Wow, Ai-chan…just wow," he whispered so low, that he wasn't even sure he said it himself.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone here?" Kakashi asked, looking over everyone- observing as many people looked around at each other.

"No, where's Neji-kun?" Tenten asked- looking around, "He's not usually late- actually, he's usually the first one here!"

Gai blinked, and looked his students over- then grinned, "Ah, don't worry Tenten! He probably got caught up in something!"

Tenten sighed, and shook her head- "No, when I saw him earlier- he was heading back here…he should've been the first one here!"

Lee blinked, and then smiled positively, "Relax, Tenten-chan! As Gai-sensei said, he probably got caught up at something! He may be finding out something about the Black Shadow!"

Tenten looked at him, then sighed; "Yeah, maybe you're right." She stated, and then leaned stretched, "But I can't help but worry."

"Ah! All will be fine! Neji is a youthful spirit! He's sure to be in perfect condition!" Gai stated, doing his good-guy pose.

"Yes, Gai-sensei! You're never wrong!" Lee stated, doing his own good-guy pose, "You are always right! And therefore you are amazing!" he exclaimed, grinning.

Tenten smiled at their act, and sighed once again, "Yeah, I suppose you're right," she sighed, and looked at the sky, "I shouldn't be worried- he's most likely fine."

Gai and Lee nodded, "Yes! That's the spirit!" they state in unison, making the brunette girl giggle slightly.

_But…it's hard not to worry…._ She sighed softly, _just please be fine, okay, Neji-kun?_

* * *

Reimei put her mask on as she was walking through a hallway- heading towards a certain door.

She smiled to herself and opened it- seeing Neji trying to get out of the chair he was in, making her sigh sadly, "It's no use," she states, making him look up at her.

He scowled at her, and continued to glare as she turned the light on in the room, her eyes showing sadness; "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah? And what's with the sudden change in attitude?" Neji asked, growling slightly- clearly not trusting her.

"Still not trusting me? Smart, smart boy," she sighs, and walks towards him, bending down to his eye level, "I'm not going to harm you in any way, honestly…I'm here to say sorry."

Neji glared at her suspiciously, "Why?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Reimei bit her lip, and closed her eyes- though it was unseen by him from behind her mask, "You were right, I have been faking my personality- how you figured that, I have no clue."

Neji blinked, waiting for her to go on, "I'm too kind for this- it's just….I can't let anyone find out who I am…there are assassins out to get me- innocent assassins…I can't harm the innocent…I just can't- I have no reason to."

"And?" Neji asked, glaring still as he watched the white-haired girl stand up.

"And, I have been hurt in the past- but like hell will I tell you anything about that," she replied- mumbling the last part under her breath, "But, I can't just leave here without a reason…" she turned around, and Neji blinked again as he watched her take her mask off- though her face was still unseen, "But, I'll make a deal with you."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Neji asked- his tone emotionless.

"If you and your friends can find me, I'll go with you for whatever the hell you need- if you can't. Then I will report you all to the Kage of my village, and get you kicked out of the country," she sighed, and looked at the ceiling, "You have a time limit of three days when you find them."

"And what's the catch?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No catch, just….tell your friends that this message is from the Black Shadow- and don't mention anything about my appearance, nor the fact of me being a girl, got it?" she asked, walking towards the door.

Neji blinked, and bit his lip, "Yeah, and what if I do?" he asked.

"Then, I will personally erase all of your memories, including your friends, leaving nothing but your names left," Reimei replied, closing her eyes as she turned off the light.

"Oh; and…" she trailed off, starting out the door, "Don't be afraid of the dark."

* * *

"Alright, so is it settled?" Daisuke asked, tilting his head to the side, making Seiki chuckle.

"Ah, yes, Daisuke-kun. It's settled," the velvet-like voice of Kotetsu Tora said, smiling at the younger boy.

The black-haired adult grinned happily, pushing his fist in the air, "YOSHI!" he states happily, making Seiki laugh again.

"So then, when will it arrive, Kotetsu-kun?" Seiki asked, getting back on the topic.

"It should be there by this time tomorrow," he replied, standing up- followed by the other four standing up as well.

"I see…that's good." Seiki replied, smiling at the guy.

"Yeah, it is!" Ai added on, grinning to herself- happy that they were fixing to leave the place.

Kotetsu smiled at the two, and turned around, "But, remember not to forget our deal, Seiki-kun."

Seiki turned around himself, a saddened smile on his face, "Yeah, I won't forget…." He sighed and closed his eyes, "I will bring her to you a.s.a.p."

* * *

Neji's eyes were narrowed as he walked to the group- he was sure that he was at least an hour or three late- but, it took him a while to get there- considering the fact that he had to walk out of the forest when he woke up from unconsciousness.

He was still confused about the Black Shadow girl, considering he's never seen a Jutsu that instantly renders the victim unconscious.

But, he had to admit- the Hanabi country was far different from the other countries.

Considering, some of the Jutsu's he's seen here surpass those of Konoha.

Neji sighed softly, but that's when everyone else noticed him.

"Neji-kun! There you are!" Lee stated, doing the all-familiar nice-guy pose that annoyed the brunette so much.

"Neji! Where were you?" Gai asked, his eyes showing hidden relief.

"Kidnapped," he snorted, growling slightly.

"What?! By who?!" Tenten asked, blinking in shock.

"The Black Shadow," Neji replied flatly, looking to the side.

"Eh? Really?" Naruto asked, now having full attention on the Hyuga boy.

Neji nodded briefly, then closed his eyes, "I have a message from him."

"Well, what is it?" Tenten asked, slightly shocked by the fact that everyone, including herself, was acting so calm about this.

"He found out about us needing him, and he told me to tell everyone that he'll make a deal. The deal is, if we can find him in the time limit of three days, he'll help us with whatever he needs. But, if we can't- then, he will report us to the KaminariKage and get us sent out of the country." Neji replied, closing his eyes slightly.

"And the deal started when I found you guys."

* * *

**No translations, again o.o…..XD**

**Peace out! Oh, and seriously, vote in the poll, please.**


	8. The Adventure

**Nee….this chapters pretty short, and it doesn't have a fifth part =/ I'ze sorry, I just got a little bit of writers block…but on the bright side- I'm working on an HP fanfic ^^ SO I HAVE AN EXCUSE! XDD**

**Anyways, enjoy ^^ Please vote in the pole**

**Oh yeah, one last thing- you're going to see another side of Reimei ^^ And Rei's more active in this chapter, so...Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I DO OWN MY OC'S, AND CUSTOMS!**

* * *

"Dammit! Where is he?!" Naruto mumbled to himself as he looked through the forest with the chosen team the teachers chose. They were all split up into groups of three or four- and Naruto got stuck with Sai and Shikamaru….much to his dismay.

"Naruto, calm down- I'm sure we're getting closer," Shikamaru said- clearly bored and annoyed with the way the blonde was acting- even though he knew they weren't getting closer; considering the fact that they've only been at it for a couple hours.

"Yes, but I need to find him! The only chance to bring Sasuke back is slipping away!" Naruto exclaimed, running from tree to tree.

"Relax, Naruto-kun," Sai started, smiling slightly at his friend, "I'm sure we'll find him soon."

Naruto sighed, still running from tree-to-tree, trying to find the Black Shadow; he was still in an hurry- but, Shikamaru and Sai sighed in relief when they saw his shoulders relax slightly- and not stay so tense.

"Yeah, Naruto; besides- we still have at least seventy hours left- I'm sure we'll find him." Shikamaru said- trying to reassure the knucklehead shinobi- clearly un-amused by his temporary teammate's actions.

"Yes…but…." Naruto started, earning a soft chuckle from the pale boy behind him.

"Naruto-kun, it'll be fine," Sai stated, seemingly out of character a bit- but that was partly because he was still learning basic social- so, at the moment, he's been given the benefit of the doubt.

Naruto blinked, and stopped- followed by the other two as the Uzumaki looked around, making Shikamaru and Sai study their current location as well.

"Over there!" the blue eyed boy randomly said, turning and running in a different direction- making the other two sigh desperately, but follow him anyways.

_We're getting close! I can feel it!_ The blonde thought, a serious look on his face despite his excited grin, _I know it!_

* * *

"And the clock strikes twelve," Reimei mumbled to herself, sighing softly.

Her eyes were covered by a thin cloth, indicating the fact that she was training her other four senses, as usual tradition in the Uchuu clan.

She groaned slightly as she pulled the cloth off her eyes- the soft, brown orbs showing clear frustration.

"Ugh! Why can't I get this right?!" the girl exclaimed, biting her lip out of habit.

"Why is it that everyone in the clan can fully rely on their other four senses but me?!" she whimpered slightly, putting her face in the palms of her hands, feeling tears swell up in her eyes again, "Why is it that I'm always the misfit? Why can't I just be like everyone else?!"

She then shook her head, mentally slapping herself, "_Kami_-sama! Get a hold of yourself, Reimei!" she scolded herself, "you're one of the greatest assassins in the Hanabi country! There is no need to complain!" she tried to reassure herself- clearly knowing that she was talking to herself.

She sighed sadly as she stood up from her crouched position in the forest behind her house, "I need to get stronger! I can't just let some stupid obstacle get in my way! Especially if it means getting Aniki back!" she exclaimed to herself, showing a slightly confident expression, which faded quickly as a sad expression took its place.

"But… That doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt…" she mumbled sadly a minute or two afterwards, walking back to her house with the cloth in hand, "Ugh….why did you disappear, Aniki?" she asked softly, then closed her eyes.

She bit her lip again as she walked into the clearing of her house, clearly disappointed in her inability to fully rely in her other four senses.

"I should've been able to rely on them when I was ten!" she complained slightly, voicing her thoughts again.

She felt tears swell up in her eyes again, making her whimper- once again, "I'll never amount to anything if I can't even master something so simple!"

"Master what, exactly?" Quickly, Reimei turned around out of shock- then, she sighed of relief as she saw who it was.

"Ugh, Rei!" the white haired girl exclaimed, frustrated with her friend, "You should know better than to sneak up on me like that!"

The red head shrugged, and looked at the sky, "I know, I just thought that maybe you'd have your guard up," he started, walking alongside her to her house, "Y'know, for a great assassin, you really are an idiot."

Reimei smirked, playfully punching his arm, "And for a waiter, you really are a loser," she started, smirking at the silver-eyed boy, "I mean, really! Get with the trends! You don't want a friend that can kick your ass at any moment, do you?"

Rei chuckled, and shrugged, "Nah, but, too late now- besides, I'm your loser friend!" he exclaims defensively, making the girl laugh, "Also, my names a shorter version of your name! So, I'm automatically awesome!"

Reimei laughed slightly as they got to the front door of her house, making her roll her eyes, "Wow, Rei……you are so immature for your age…."

"Aww…I'm hurt!" he states playfully, grinning slightly.

"Nah, you know you love me," the white haired Uchuu states as they enter her house- her shutting the door behind them.

"Yes…unfortunately I do."

* * *

"Hey! Sakura!" came the familiar voice of a certain Yamanaka, as annoying as ever in the pink haired girls mind.

"Hi, Ino! What is it?" Sakura asked- smiling politely at her fellow kunoichi- but clearly annoyed that she was on a team with the blonde.

"I was just wondering if you think that this guy will actually be able to find Sasuke…" she said, looking at the ground in her thoughtfully- followed by Sakura nodding.

"If…" Sakura started, and sighed as she looked at her temporary teammate, "If Naruto believes that he can- than so do I!"

Ino smiled softly at her former friend as the green eyed girl looked in front of her. The blonde sighed as she looked at Sakura- her blue eyes glistening in the light they oh-so-often came past.

"Are you sure though? I mean, we can't believe everything Naruto thinks," she replies, looking back in front of her, making Sakura bite her lip.

"I know that we can't…" she trailed off slightly and sighed, "But, I honestly believe him on this…I trust him, I really do." Sakura finished, closing her eyes.

"Are you positive?" Ino persisted- uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes, I am absolutely positive." Sakura said- her tone of voice showing that that was the finality of the conversation, and that she wasn't going to say anymore.

----------------

"Alright, Reimei! You can do it!" Rei cheered the white haired female on, grinning happily.

"No I can't!" Reimei replied to the male, her tone of voice was jokingly though.

"You can!" Rei persisted, grinning happily, "Chug it!" he said once the girl picked up the glass with some clear substance in it.

"But!" she protested, clearly not wanting to take this dare.

"Reimei! You're the strongest ninja in the Hanabi country! You can do this!" Rei replied, grinning happily as she bit her lip in defeat.

"Fine!" she stated, raising the glass to her lips.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Rei chanted, "Yay!" he said as the brown eyed girl chugged the drink down, "Go Reimei! You did it!"

Reimei glared at him as she coughed- hoping to get that horrible taste out of her mouth, "Never….am I….drinking…a whole…..glass…..of Vinegar….again!"

Rei grinned sheepishly as he put his hands up defensively at the white haired assassin, "Hey! It was just a dare! YOU'RE the one who took it!"

Reimei pouted at her friend, and shook her head. "Still, you're too demanding about that! If you were my friend you wouldn't have dared me to do that!"

Rei laughed, once again, "Hey! And if you were MY friend, you would've known that I would've made you do that, anyway!"

Reimei glared at the boy, eating some bread to wash out the taste, "Touche…" she mumbled, growling slightly.

Rei laughed again, and smiled happily at the girl, who only glared at him, "See? That's the dangerous assassin who could kill me at any given second I know!" he states, still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" Reimei sighed, and closed her eyes, "They're getting closer…." She mumbled to herself.

"Who?" Rei asked- when suddenly his expression changed, "Ohhh…..think they'll find you?" he asked.

"I don't know…." She sighed, then stood up, "Anyways, I dare you to eat a spoonful of Wasabi!" she states, smirking revengefully.

"Whoa- what?! Why?!" he asked, taken off guard, "No way! No, absolute way!" he states, clearly refusing.

"I dared you! Now come on, you idiot!" Reimei exclaimed, grinning as she grabbed his wrist, dragging him off to the kitchen- aka: his doom.

* * *

**Kami- God**


	9. I Don't Care

**Hey guys, LPM here. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this out, but I'm not dead!**

**I've been working on an HP fanfic- and I did write a small short fic, if you want to check it out. *Points to The Secrets Revealed***

**But, the updates for this story will, unfortunately, come at long periods- I have not given up though!**

**I've just become a good amount more busy with my life, and with other things. Considering with my mom is getting us enrolled in a Homeschooling online institute thing that will take up a few hours of my time.**

**But, on the bright side; my Harry Potter fic is going well. I'm going to upload it eventually- but I want to get the first few chapters done, that, and my editor (*Coughmysistercough*) still needs to edit the second chapter. And I still need a name for it that a few friends of mine are going over.**

**But, anyways, lets move on, shall we?**

**On a last note though, I lowered the required amount of words for each chapter in this story to 1,500, because I've had terrible writers block for this.**

**Anyways!**

**Disclaimer: What's that about disclaimers? I HAVE HEARD OF NO SUCH THING!**

* * *

"And then, you know what he said?"

"No, what did he say?"

"He called me a sissy! And a pansy!"

Seiki sighed at the voices of his teammates, listening to Ai and Daisuke discuss matters of Daisuke's past.

"Something wrong?" Bishou murmured to his comrade- looking at Seiki worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just wishing we would get there quicker." Seiki replies, smiling sheepishly at the boy.

Bishou just sighed, his crème eyes adverting towards the ground, "Don't be worried about what we're going to have to do. Nothing is going to be able to change what'll happen."

Seiki's eyes widen as he quickly looks at the white-blonde boy, noticing his usual shy aura has somehow changed into a more calm and distant one, then he sighs, and looks at the ground, "I…I can't help but be worried….it's my own sister for Christ's sake!" he replied, then he adjusted his view to up above him, at the sky, "It's just…she…she's too fragile…..I….I don't even know if she's alive!"

"Seiki," Bishou said sternly to the older boy, immediately catching his attention, "Quit panicking- you're our leader, it'll be okay. I'm sure- if she is alive, that she'll be fine- that she'll escape from us- or them….either way, she will be fine."

"Bishou…." Seiki murmured, and then sighed, "Y-yeah…you're right…" he agrees with the younger boy, "She'll be fine, she has to be."

Bishou smiled faintly, and then looked back at him, "See? She _will_ be fine. No matter what."

Seiki smiled weakly at the younger boy, and sighed- looking at the ground, _I hope you're right Bishou….I really do._

* * *

"My taste buds! They have died!" Rei exclaimed, curled up in a ball on the corner- shaking. Which only made Reimei laugh, clearly amused with the red headed boy's actions.

"Suck it up, Rei! I've had to try much worse than that!" the brown eyed girl exclaimed, holding her sides in laughter.

"Yeah? Like what?" Rei asked, glaring up at his friend- as if she had just committed the worst crime ever.

Reimei smirked, and then got on her knees- and leaned down- putting her mouth to his ear, as if she were about to tell him something very important, "I've had to try the worst curry on earth- that had both wasabi and vinegar in it!"

He looks at his friend horrified- as if she had just told him someone found his diary and spoiled all his deep and dark secrets, "I….Kami-sama….damn, you've been through a lot."

Reimei laughs at the boy, and stands up, "Maybe….but I wouldn't say that." She bites her lip and looks to the side, then back at the red headed boy, "Need help up?"

Rei blushes sheepishly, and laughs, "Yes please~" he murmurs, which only made his friend giggle- instantly putting a smile upon his face as Reimei bends down again and grabs his hand- then stands up and pulls him up.

"Anyways," Reimei started, and dropped her hand to her side, "You better get going- Koe must be worried."

Rei sighs, as his face falls slightly, "Yeah…I should…" he mumbles, and then looks at Reimei urgently, "But, you gotta promise me- if they find you, you have to come say goodbye to us, okay?" he asks, looking hopefully at his friend.

Reimei looks to the side, and bites her lip- hesitating. "O….okay…" she mutters, "I promise."

* * *

"God damn it!" A familiar blonde exclaimed- punching a tree in the forest, "We've been going in complete circles! Where the hell is he?"

"Naruto, calm down," Shikamaru said- followed by him sighing, "We'll find him soon enough."

"But…that's…..we have to find him now!" Naruto exclaimed- a look of hope and desperation firm on his face.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said sharply, immediately gaining the attention of the knucklehead blonde, and the silent pale boy, "You, yourself, said that he's the chance we have to finding Sasuke- if that's the case, then don't get so worked up over it. We'll find him, you said so yourself. But we need to look as a team, okay?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru blankly, before nodding, "Yeah. You're right, Shikamaru!" he exclaimed, before turning around, "I can do it! I CAN FIND HIM!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air, "Believe it!" he said, his blonde hair waving a bit as a soft breeze came through; his two teammates currently looking at the blonde blankly, before Naruto grinned hyperly, "I will find him! I will not back down! That's MY nindo!" he said one last time, before running off in the forest, making Shikamaru and Sai stare after him blankly.

"He didn't listen to a word I just said," Shikamaru murmured to himself, because Sai smiled at him.

"Shikamaru-kun, he's just excited," he said simply, a light smile plastered on his face as his short, black hair waved in the breezes that flew across them, before he looked up at the growing clouds in the sky, "…It's going to storm," he observed.

"Ahh, what a drag," Shikamaru said, a small smile tugging at his lips, "We better go after him, shouldn't we?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, we better," Sai responded, causing Shikamaru to nod, and them both walking ahead after the blonde Shinobi.

Completely oblivious to the future ahead of them.

* * *

Reimei sighed, currently, she was standing outside her house, staring at a tree in front of her, "If I'm correct….he's not far away," she whispered.

She knew that they were coming, and she knew that with their numbers, she wouldn't be willing to fight them off. But that didn't stop her from trying to keep them from finding her.

Honestly, she knew what they wanted from her; and they were right, she could find this 'Sasuke Uchiha,' but truth be told, she wasn't sure if she would tell them that she could. She honestly doesn't want to get attached to them. The only people she's attached to would be Rei and Koe, but they've been her friends since her brother disappeared, they were the only one's she could trust with everything; and they weren't afraid to lie for her sake. But everyone else, they all died, disappeared, or whatever because of all the people coming after her just for her head to get some money.

It was sickening to her, and right now, she was just ready to give up and let herself be killed. She was disgusted with herself- all the murders, she couldn't stand what she has become, it was slowly killing her inside.

She just wanted for it all to disappear- for her to be with her brother, her family- her former teammates.

But she knew that she couldn't get that. They were all gone; never to return.

Or so she thought, anyways.

* * *

"How is she, Rei?" Koe asked her brother as he walked into their house, glancing up at him from the book she was reading, called 'Ninja History,'

"She's okay, Koe," Rei responded to his sister as he plopped down on the couch beside her, "She promised that if they find her, she'll come say bye to us…but I can't help but worry about her," he explained, smiling weakly as the red headed girl shut her book, and placed it on the couch beside her- pushing the shoulder-length bright red hair behind her ear.

"She'll be fine," she said simply, smiling at her twin, "This is Reimei. The greatest girl on earth- she'll get through it. I know she will- YOU know she will,"

"Yeah, you're right," Rei grinned, but then leaned back against the couch, "It's just that…Naruto kid that worries me the most. He seems like the type to have the ability to befriend even the evilest person in the world. I just have a feeling that he'll manage to make her become attached to her…and you know what happened the last time she became attached to someone other than us."

"That's true," the girl whispered, but then smiled at the taller, older boy comfortingly and reassuringly, "But remember; when all else fails. She has us; and you know how she is. She's very strong, she'll be able to get through it."

"I know, I know…" Rei grinned, "Besides, with us awesome losers, she can take over the world! You're completely right!"

The girl smirked, and pushed up the reading glasses that rested at the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes as a cocky, coy smirk rested on her lips, "Yeah. I know."

_

* * *

_

Reimei sighed; she was currently leaning against a tree with her mask and cloak on. She was somewhere hidden in the forest- but she was close to where about three of the Konoha ninja's were. She decided that she would give up and let them see if they can find here. So she was close to them; the only question is if they would, in fact, find her.

This was an interesting opportunity for her; she could be able to see a new country, maybe more. And meet new people, she just couldn't get close to them, that must was obvious.

She closed her eyes and took off her mask, deciding that they wouldn't be able to find her as she slid down against the tree in a slightly sitting position- with one leg pulled up to her chest and the other straight down.

"Come on, where are you?" she whispered to herself, before looking up as she felt a drop of rain hit her nose- noticing the oncoming grey clouds that were forming around the sky; and the rain drops that followed soon after the first, "Oh…it's raining," she stated the obvious, before grinning, "Well, unfortunately for me. They won't find my scent- making me going to have to wait a while longer," she sighed softly.

"But, at least, I have a while longer to myself before I have to be surrounded by completely unfamiliar shinobi, and possible kunoichi. I just hope that this won't take as long as I gave them the time limit for."

**

* * *

Hey all! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^'' Please R&R!**


	10. UPDATE

UPDATE/

Hey all! Man, it's been a while, hasn't it?

Don't worry, I'm not dead. I've just…ah… Been busy with school and personal stuff, is all.

I'm trying to get back to updating this story, though, don't worry! I still have the plotline in my head, you know, all of that stuff, I just have to get back into Reimei's head, is all. No big deal =3

So, expect another update soon! Also, reviews are appreciated- not required, but appreciated. =3


End file.
